187: The Lilo Adventures of Twitches
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo meets girls, "Camryn" and "Alex" who turned out to be twin daughters of a deceased warlock named, "Aron" who fought of Dimentio 18 years ago. Bratzacadabra: This episode features the Bratzillaz.(Halloween special)
1. Camryn and Alex

It was Halloween at Sky High and Lilo is looking forward to it. "What are you going to dress as for Halloween?" Lilo asked.

"Riley, Chase, Tyler, and I are going to be pirates." Shelby answered. "Cosmo suggested we should be ghosts, but that's lame, because no one can tell who is who."

"A reminder to dress for the Halloween party tonight," Principal Powers said on the intercom, "And remember, no sheet ghost costumes. We need to tell who is who."

"See what I mean," Shelby said. "Cosmo suggested we do that, but it was stupid. The only one who agreed was Chase."

"Chase loves looking good," Lilo said.

Then Syd came up. "Hi guys." she said.

"Hi Syd." Shelby and Lilo replied.

"I'm going to meet my friend, "Camryn Barnes" for some shopping. Wanna come?" Syd asked

"Barf," Shelby asked.

"I could take time to get to know your friend better." Lilo said.

"Tomboys," Syd said.

"Okay Joy," Lilo said to her wristwatch, "Make sure Rarity finishes up those costumes by the time Layla, Magenta, SpacePop and I get back from shopping."

"Yesary Lilo," Joy replied, "The costumes will be done for Halloweenpalooza."

Later at a shop on Garnet District, they met an African-American girl with curly black hair and a mole. "You must be Camryn Barnes." Lilo said as she shook her hand. "Nice to meet you,"

Lilo then noticed she had a sun shaped necklace. As they were shopping, a girl who looked like Camryn, except she had straight hair was looking for a job and applied for it. While she was putting away some clothes, Camryn was trying on a tacky dressed when they bumped into each other and were shocked. Syd and Lilo were looking around when they saw the 2 girls, "There's 2 Camryns!" Syd said.

"I have a name you know," the girl working in the shop said, "It's Alex."

"This is crazy!" Alex shouted as Camryn started chasing her, accidentally setting off the shoplifting alarms and as they held hands, the mannequins clothes changed from Halloween costumes to bunny suits.

Meanwhile in another dimension called, "Coventry" a beautiful Black woman named, "Miranda" felt something. She rushed to her brother-in-law Thanthos and told them that her children are alive.

Meanwhile in the human world, Alex got canned for shoplifting and Camryn paid for the dress she thought it wasn't cute and vowed never to shop in the place again. Alex was freaked about the weird things happening and didn't know what was going on. "I know someone who can help us." Lilo said.


	2. The Bratzillaz and the twins' past

A while later, they were sent to Cloud Tower thanks to the help from Tweety. Zazu came with them to make sure their all right.

"Awe you suwe about this?" Tweety asked.

"They have a true connection." Zazu.

"I know what I'm doing guys," Lilo said.

Inside, they met 5 girls. "Who are you, girls? Lilo asked.

"I'm Yasmina Clairvoya," said the girl with the brown hair in a British accent.

"I'm Cloetta Spelletta," said a girl with blond hair.

"Meygana Broomstix," said the girl with red hair.

"Sashabella Paws," said an African-American girl.

"Jade J'Adore," said an Asian girl with short hair.

Then Headmistress Griffin came in, "Apologize for them," she explained, "There some of the few new students at Cloud Tower."

"Headmistress Griffin," Lilo said.

Griffin saw Camryn and Alex and smiled, "Apollo and Artemis DuBear," Griffin said.

"There talking about you two?" Syd whispered to them.

"You are the offsprings of Aron and Miranda DuBear." Griffin continued.

"I remember writing stories about these." Alex said.

"Tell us," Jade replied

"Coventry was a magical island ruled by the sun and the moon. It was peaceful, until 18 years ago when a purple clown took control of it. The king and queen's twin daughters were born and the king gave up the last of his powers to them. He was consumed by the darkness, but when it tried to grab them, it got weak and the prophecy said that they can restore Coventry's light." Alex explained.

"Really cool," Camryn said.

"Hey, there's a Halloween Party at Sky High," Lilo said.

"It's also my birthday," Camryn and Alex said.

"I don't usually celebrate Halloween," Alex said.

"At least you can help the girls get a cape," Griffin said.

Lilo, the twins, Syd, Tweety, Stitch, and Zazu took the 5 girls to their room where they had capes with their names on them. "Amore! Amore! May true love start, Bratzacadabra! Heal my broken heart!" Jade said.

"Fluffinscruff! Striped hair of cat! Bratzacadabra, give me animal chat!" Sashabella said.

"Let me soar! On stars of the night! Bratzacadabra! May my dreams take flight!" Meygana said.

"Create a new me! Now rearrange! Bratzacadabra! Give me the power to change!" Cloetta said.

"Sparkly crystals! Stardust shine! Bratzacadabra! Show the future that's mine!" Yasmina said.

There they transformed into their witch attire and it made the others shocked. Griffin said that they can activate their own capes because they show them what makes each witch special. Jade never gives up on true love, Sashabella deeply cares for animals, Meygana can make dreams come true, Cloetta loves to mix things up for the better and Yasmina has a keen eye for everything.

As they left for the human world, they got a call from Pleakley that Rarity's costumes are ready and they decide to go.

Little did they know is that Dimentio was spying on him with some black clouds accompanying them.


	3. Halloween fashion show

Inside the ship, Lilo met Tyler, Shelby, Riley, and Chase who were all dressed as pirates. Mud Pie, Spatula, Handsome, and Rubik wearing pirate costumes. Tyler is stoked about the Halloween fashion show. There R2D2 started playing fashion show music.

"Now for the fashion show." Rarity said in a dazzling voice.

The Sky High 6 came out in their Egyptian outfits. "These Egyptian costumes bring out the supernatural and the pharaohs inside."

"And pharohesses'" Layla replied.

"And for their Pokemon Pets, they have Egyptian crowns and clothes. Perfect for a mummy display." Rarity said as they got on the stage while Syd comes up, "Here's Syd's costume, a beauty pageant winner. A pop star/model winning the perfect night."

Syd got off the stage and SpacePop came out in their fairy costumes, "Spacepop, you look good in your fairy costumes," Camryn comments.

"Thank you, girl," Luna said.

"Each fairy outfit is designed to show their inner selves." Rarity explained, "Luna's is based on thins fabulous and shiny, Athena's is based on music, Juno's is based on fighting, Hera's is based on the hippie movement, and Rhea's is based on mixtures."

"Really cool," Lilo said.

"Now for Stella, her friends, Zazu, Tweety, and Iago." Rarity said as the birds came in dressed in medieval attire. "Zazu and Poppy are dressed as a minstrel, Tweety and Stella are the king and queen, Iago is the court jester, Luca is a knight, and Willow and Dahlia were dressed as princesses."

Alex didn't have a costume and Camryn forgot to buy hers. Rarity changed Camryn and Alex's outfits into princess dresses and Lilo's into a pharohess. They were pumped about the party, but Lilo felt like they're being watched. She needed one of the Pokemon to find the villains and figure out what they're up to. "Handsome is a Spinarak, he can crawl on walls and spy on the villains," Chase said.

"In case things go bad for Handsome, Meygana will be with him," Lilo suggested.

"Okay!" Meygana said.

Later at the school, they were greeted by Ninja Storm who were dressed as 3 members of The International Justice League of Super Acquaintances. Shane was The Quickster, Dustin was Captain Magma, and Tori was Miss Appear. Will admired her costume while Tori admired his. Butchy, Rascal, and Giggles were dressed as Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

As Will and Tori were holding hands, Z and Bridge came in. Z was a vampire and Bridge was a janitor. "Hey Bridge," Zach said to Bridge, "Where's your costume."

Bridge felt disturbed because his Janitor outfit is his costume. As they were all getting in. Coach Boomer, dressed as Elvis blocked Bridge. Bridge tried to claim he's wearing a costume, but Boomer didn't believe him, "No costume, no entry." Coach Booker yelled as Bridge shouted.

"It was bound to happen," Yasmina said to Lilo, "Otherwise Bridge would keep freaking out the party with his habits like off topic questions and gross conversations.

While they were dancing around, they met the queen of Coventry, "Queen Miranda" and her brother-in-law, "Thanthos" who's their late dad's brother. Camryn thought he looked familiar.

Dustin saw Yasmina holding still and wondered why is she doing it. She explained that she's predicting the future. "The Darkness is coming for the twins." Yasmina said, "Meygana and Handsome will enter the castle of Coventry and we'll be entering in with magic, but Dimentio and his gang will come with an ally helping them."

The Pokemon pets looked at Thanthos.

"We have to get to the castle," Magenta said.

"Just remember when dimension traveling." Joy said on their wrist watches, "Time will stand still."

Tweety created a portal and The Celestian Alliance, SpacePOP, the Dino Charge Rangers, Ninja Storm, the Bratzillaz, the twins, the queen, and Thanthos entered the portal.

 **Note: When I saw Luna of SpacePop for the first time, she looked exactly like Stella, except for her eyes.**


	4. Facing The Darkness

At Coventry, they sealed the castle against the darkness. Behind them was Meygana and Handsome. Meygana explained that Dimentio and his gang are after them after they learned that their planning to make everyone wear the same Dimentio costume.

As they were relieved, Camryn decided to share her drawings. She explains that she draws in the daytime while Alex explained that she draws at night. Camryn showed her sketchbook of some of her favorite drawings. There they showed what Coventry looked like before things went crazy.

Then they saw a familiar face in the darkness, "That looks like Thanatos." Luna whispered.

"That is him all right?" Athena whispered.

They glared at Thanathos in an evil look.

"If you never laid eyes on the twins before," Lilo said, "How did Apollo draw your facing coming out of The Darkness when Aron died?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about children," Thanatos answered

"Laughter!" Zach shouted as he wrapped him into a present, leaving his hands and face out.

"If you want the truth, look into my eyes," Thanatos said.

"Will do that," Layla said, "But first let's see your hands."

Camryn and Alex used their magic and revealed a sun and moon scar on his hands. Miranda came in and saw the whole thing. She was horrified by the awful truth "The scars." she said in tears, "It's true."

"It's my kid brother, "Aron" I appreciated nothing about him. Mom and Dad gave him the throne to Coventry and your heart Miranda." Thanatos explained in anger.

"Sibling rivalry," Cloetta said.

"You should see the rivalry between Rose and Digital Quartz," Zach said.

"You mean me?" said a familiar voice coming in a steampunk outfit.

"Happy Halloween Mortal Freaks!" Dimentio shouted as he came in.

"Why aren't you in costume Dimentio?" Ethan asked

"Phooey, you sound like Coach Boomer when he thought Bridge wasn't wearing a costume." Dimentio replied, "I always wear my jester outfit every where I go."

"Even when you go swimming?" Warren asked.

"Yup," Dimentio answered.

"Weird." Rainbow Dash said. "And where are Lord Hater and his gang?"

The Amazoness Quartet, Nastasia, Mimi, Lydia, and Frightwig wore steampunk outfits, Freakshow, Acid Breath, Thumbskull, and Count Dooku wore pirate costumes while O'Chunks, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom wore ghost costumes. "See what I mean?" Magenta asked, "No one can tell who is who in ghost costumes."

"You know Lord Hater's band," Ethan said, "Sky High is letting you have a gig at their annual Halloween Party and wants you to perform."

"No prob." Lord Hater said, "Dimentio, send us to Sky High for our Halloween Gig."

"What about me Master Hater?" Count Dooku asked.

"Sorry," Lord Hater said, "But the rules in the band are you have to fit in the right attire for the band or else you'll upstage everyone."

"Hater's right on that." Lilo said, "As learned from the 1980's band, "The Garmintones" where the original drummer got kicked out for wearing the wrong attire."

Dimentio sent the band off to the school, only to be caught by Principal Powers in an alien costume. She summoned star versions of the zodiac creatures and they sent the band away.

Meanwhile, in Coventry, they were fighting off Dimentio and his gang. Freakshow and Lydia made Thanatos out with their magic. Then he summoned the darkness. It was strong. Alex remembers writing in her stories that only the twins would be able to defeat them. The twins decided to do it for love. They held hands, closed their eyes, and destroyed The Darkness.

Cirque De Dimentio decided to leave.

Miranda was very proud of her daughters and they decided to go back to the Halloween Party to celebrate.

In the human world, they arrived in time for the Halloween Costume Contest. Syd won for the most beautiful, The Sky High 6 and Lilo won for the most historical, Z won for the scariest, and SpacePop won for most unique.

"Congratulations." Stitch said.

There they started to party.

The End.

 **Note: The next episode will be The CLST adventures of Scary Godmother. Where we reveal what CLST was doing while Lilo and Friends are stopping Thanathos and his gang.**


End file.
